Mai and Zuko's Baby
by Numbuh.20
Summary: Mai is pregnant with Zuko's baby. He has been the Fire Lord for a few years now and they've been dating. What will Zuko do when he hears Azula has escaped her mental institution? MaiXZuko
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: just a story I'm trying out. Because Mai and Zuko are cute! Azula is just awesome... For an evil dictator.**_

 _ **Summary: Mai is pregnant with Zuko's baby. He has been the Fire Lord for a few years now and they've been dating. What will Zuko do when he hears Azula has escaped her mental institution?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Last Air Bender.**_

* * *

"I-I'm pregnant, Zuko." Mai told him in her usual monotone voice. It sounded as if she were bored of the subject. Bored of her own pregnancy before she could tell her boyfriend, Fire Lord Zuko.

"WHAT?! How is this possible, how did this happen?" Zuko yelled in shock. She sat down on his bed and rose an eyebrow at his reaction.

"How do you _think_ it happened? What have we been doing every other night for the past two years? Think, Zuko!" Mai shouted back at him.

"It's never happened before! Why now?! At the worst time..." Zuko put his head in his hands. Mai knew Zuko had been under so much pressure lately with work. Leading the Fire Nation wasn't a walk in the park. Which was actually why Mai had been getting him in bed more often than normal. It has been helping him manage his stress but now she was afraid that came back to bite them both in the ass.

"Look, how about I just get rid of it? Nobody has to make a big deal out of this. The whole Fire Nation doesn't need to know that I'm... _We're_ in this situation." Mai ran a hand through her long black hair and flipped it behind her shoulder. Zuko paused and looked up at her with big eyes. She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad or anything.

"You think I would agree to something like that, Mai? Killing off the future heir to the Fire Nation? Oh and not to mention having you be pissed off at me afterward? No thanks! Not an option." Zuko shook his head quickly. Mai frowned at him. They were both so young. Could they really be parents as teenagers?

"So, what? We tell the Fire Nation? Get married? Have this kid... Ruin our lives?" Mai snorted at Zuko while he walked over to his large bed and he sat down beside Mai.

"There's really no other choice, Mai." Zuko let out a sigh, he grabbed Mai's hand and held it on her knee. Mai frowned at him.

"You're lucky that I love you, Zuko. If I didn't... This kid would be dead already." Mai laid her head on Zuko's shoulder. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Zuko's neck. She felt him kiss her head and she smiled.

"Our baby, Mai. _Ours_." Zuko whispered to her in the sweetest voice Mai had ever heard from him. She was a bit shocked. A second ago, he was confused and angry. Now he seemed happy.

"I can't be a mother, Zuko. I'm not even your wife yet!" Mai complained then she grabbed Zuko's arm and held it in hers. Zuko kept kissing her head to comfort her, it worked. As it always did.

"We'll get married as soon as possible. You can move into the palace and then we'll tell the Fire Nation of your pregnancy! It will be perfect." Zuko wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and hugged her. Mai kissed Zuko's neck.

"You're actually happy about this now?" Mai laughed at him. Zuko had so many different moods. By now, Mai thought she knew all of them. But Zuko always seemed to surprise her.

"Yes, Mai... I've always wanted to start a family with you." Zuko whispered into Mai's ear before kissing it. Mai normally would push him away just to mess with him but she just leaned into him more. For once in her life, she felt safe in the world. Only with Zuko.

* * *

Azula looked at the image of her father, Ozai, standing in front of her bed. She was locked away in a mental institution. Where she had been since the 100 year war ended. She gained power but lost her mind in the process. Though she was still considered the Fire Nation Princess, she was locked away. She would feel betrayed if she cared about anything. Which she didn't.

"You have to steal his baby, Azula." Ozai told his daughter in a firm voice.

"Steal Zuko's baby? He doesn't have a baby! Even Zuzu isn't that stupid!" Azula yelled at her father while she sat down on her bed in her straight jacket. She was only wearing the jacket so she couldn't fire bend.

"But he will! You want to get out of this institution, don't you?" Ozai crossed his arms and walked up to her.

"Yes, but what does Zuzu's baby have to do with me getting out of here?" Azula rose an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Get his baby and we'll talk about that, Princess." Ozai stood in front of her. He reached a hand out and put it on Azula's cheek. Azula looked at her father.

"How the hell am I supposed to get his baby when I'm locked in here and wearing a straight jacket?!" Azula growled at him. Ozai put his hand back down to his side.

"You're my daughter, Azula... You're smart, you'll figure it out." Ozai leaned over and kissed her forehead. Azula sighed and closed her eyes.

"But how-" Azula opened her eyes and the image of her father was gone. Azula looked down at her bed and groaned.

"So, Zuzu and Mai is having a baby? Way to go, brother." Azula smirked to herself then laughed. This would be perfect. Maybe her father was right, maybe the ticket she needed to get out of the institution was Zuko's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Don't know if I'll continue this… it'll be awhile before I update again**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar Last Airbender!**_

 _ **P.S. Review, maybe? (:**_

* * *

Months went by. Mai and Zuko announced their engagement and got married. About two weeks later they told the Fire Nation of their pregnancy. The Fire Nation was thrilled to have a new heir.  
Mai however, wasn't thrilled at all. Being pregnant just wasn't what she wanted for herself at such a young age. Zuko was great, he was amazing actually. Sure, she had imagined having his kids sometime. But she thought it would be when she was at least thirty... Not in her late teens. Mai was usually smarter than this.  
"How are you feeling today?" Zuko asked Mai as she sat down at a long table for breakfast.  
"Oh you care about how I feel now? Or is it just the baby you're worried about?" Mai rolled her eyes then glared down at her empty plate. She wasn't hungry.  
"Don't be like that, Mai." Zuko told her as he stood up from his chair.  
"Is that an order, Fire Lord Zuko?!" Mai spat at him. Zuko frowned as he walked up to her. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at her plate.  
"You and I both know that I can't order you to do shit. How are you feeling, Mai?" Zuko reached out to touch her shoulder. Mai snapped her shoulder back from his hand when he got too close.  
"Don't you have some war counsel to get to or something?" Mai finally looked up at her husband. She looked directly at the scar Zuko's father had given him. Most people felt sorrow or pity when they saw the scar on Zuko's face, not Mai. When Mai saw his scar she only felt love. Pure love for him.  
"Not today. I canceled everything so that I could spend the day with you. Not that you deserve it, but I love you. I want to spend time with you." Zuko bent down and kissed her head. Mai let out a giant sigh.  
"You're right, I don't deserve your love." Mai mumbled lowly as Zuko wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Mai just smiled and hoped that Zuko didn't see her.  
"See, we agree on something!" Zuko chuckled then he kissed her head again. This time Mai rolled her eyes.  
"I hate being pregnant, Zuko." Mai admitted after a few moments of silence. Zuko put his hand under Mai's chin and pulled her head sideways to look at him.  
"Why?" Zuko asked with what appeared to be sincere interest. Mai blinked, wanting to turn away from him. She couldn't because of Zuko's hand holding her chin up but she sighed instead.  
"Are you going to love our baby more than me?" Mai whispered in the softest voice she could manage, with just a hint of worry. Zuko was afraid this might happen at some point during her pregnancy. He just hoped it would come later so he'd have more time to prepare, oh well.  
"Look, Mai. You're the only person I have ever loved other than my family my entire life... That kind of love is intense and it will never go away. It can only grow stronger. And our baby is a part of both me and you, right?" Zuko was trying to explain this situation the best he could.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Let me finish. If our baby is a mix of me and you, then the baby is my family too. Like I said before you're the only person I have ever loved outside of my family. As fucked up as this sounds I won't love our baby more than you, Mai. I can't." Zuko told her with a strange smile on his lips. He wasn't sure how Mai would take this answer. Until, she smiled widely.  
"That's just what I wanted to hear. We're going to be really selfish parents, aren't we?" Mai laughed as she stood up and hugged Zuko tightly. Zuko welcomed her with open arms then kissed her head again, leaving his lips in her hair.  
"Probably, but they'll get so much attention from the Fire Nation that they won't even care. I know that I didn't mind that my father hated me until I was banished." Zuko told her in a chuckle.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Zuko. I love you." Mai held onto him tighter. She didn't know why but having Zuko hold her was very comforting.  
"I think I'm going to be sick, stay here." Mai reluctantly let go of Zuko and ran out of the dining room toward the bathroom. Zuko just laughed and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to spend the day with Mai.

* * *

"I fucking hate the sun." Mai grumbled as she opened a large black umbrella and hid under it.  
"You're so beautiful when you hate everything." Zuko complimented and he wrapped an arm around his new wife. He pulled her close.  
"I don't hate you." Mai replied then she stopped walking, Zuko stopped as well. Mai kissed Zuko softly on the lips.  
"I don't hate you, too." Zuko kissed her back and smirked. Mai grinned at him, then she went back to frowning. As her usual facial expression.  
"Lord Zuko! Lord Zuko!" One of their many guards ran over to the two. Zuko and Mai both turned to look at the guy. He had a very worried expression on his face.  
"Yes, what is it? This better be an emergency because you're interrupting my day off." Zuko hissed at the guard.  
"There's some bad news about your sister, the Princess." The guard spoke in a breathless heave.  
"What bad news?" Zuko nearly growled. There were two people who never ceased to make Zuko angry. His father, Ozai and his sister, Azula.  
"S-She's escaped the institution." The guard informed lowly. Mai backed away from Zuko, knowing that he would blow up.  
 _"AZULA ESCAPED THE INSTITUTION?!"_ Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs. Mai's eyes grew wide in shock. But she knew exactly where Azula was going since she escaped. Azula was going to the palace. It was only a matter of time before Mai would see her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: getting intense in this chapter lol.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar Last Airbender**_

 _ **P.S.: review? :D**_

* * *

Mai had given birth to a girl. Mai and Zuko named her Izumi together. She was now only a week old. Mai was insanely tired, so she slept most of the day and night. Zuko woke her up occasionally to make sure that she had enough to eat or went to the bathroom. Other than that, Zuko insisted on taking care of the baby while he held meetings regarding the Fire Nation. Zuko fell in love with his daughter pretty quickly. She had Mai's eyes, lips and nose but she had his jawline and ears.

"Hey, Mai... You should get up." Zuko sat down on their bed where Mai had been since she gave birth.

"Hmmm..." Mai mumbled then turned over slowly.

"You should get something to eat, come on. I'm worried about you." Zuko leaned over and kissed her ear. Mai slowly woke up into reality.

"I'm not... Hungry." Mai growled into her pillow.

"Your mommy is being difficult." Zuko looked down with a frown at Izumi who was being held in his arms. Izumi simply looked up at her father with confusion.

"Go away, Zuko. I don't feel well." Mai sat up and crossed her arms. She glared at Zuko who was smiling down at Izumi happily.

"You haven't been feeling well all week. I get that you gave birth to Izumi but you need to get back into a normal routine. You also need to spend some quality time with our daughter, she misses you." Zuko told her with a hopeful smile.

"That's the last thing I need! What I need is to be alone!" Mai yelled at him then she got out of bed and walked out of their master bedroom.

"Don't take it personally, Izumi. Mommy is just cranky." Zuko leaned over her crib and put Izumi down into it. Zuko looked at the bed that Mai had been laying in and he sighed heavily.

"Mai...!" Zuko yelled for her. He knew exactly where she would be. The bathroom.

"Mai, please come out!" Zuko banged on the door.

"Why? So you can _ignore_ me!" Mai yelled at Zuko then she angrily opened the door. Within seconds, Zuko saw Mai's face. She looked hurt and sad.

"Is that why you've been sleeping all day for the past week?" Zuko couldn't believe this! But then again, it was Mai.

"It's not like you've noticed. You've been busy taking care of your child to pay any attention to your wife." Mai crossed her arms and glared at Zuko. Zuko just stared at her.

"What do you want me to do? Leave her alone and stay with you? I'd love to do that, Mai but I can't! Izumi is only a week old! She can't do anything herself." Zuko didn't get why Mai was being so selfish.

"I thought you promised me that you would love me more than her, Zuko... Guess you're just a liar." Mai rolled her eyes then walked passed him. Zuko was so confused that he blinked. He didn't know what to do.

"That's not fair, Mai!" Zuko yelled after her but he didn't follow her. He should have, but he didn't. Mai left the palace without him and Zuko was left alone with Izumi. Which wasn't a bad thing. But he wasn't sure how this would end. He wanted to do everything he could to keep Mai.

"Hey there, baby niece. You're coming with aunt Azula soon." Azula leaned over the fancy red crib that had the Fire Nation symbol painted on it in gold. Izumi smiled up at Azula innocently. Not knowing that Azula was planning on taking her. Azula looked down at the week old baby and she smirked widely. This plan was going to be the best she's ever had in years.

"Not yet..." Ozai's voice rang throughout her mind. Azula bit her lip then she backed away from the crib.

"Guards! Go into town and bring Mai home!" Zuko's loud voice ordered as it got closer to the room. Azula ran swiftly to the open window.

"Your precious baby is not safe, Zuzu." Azula spoke softly as she crawled out of the window and shut it. She jumped down to the ground then walked off casually.

* * *

A day later, Mai was sleeping in bed. Zuko walked in.

"I know you're upset... But I need to meet with my Uncle Iroh regarding Azula's escape. You'll have to watch Izumi. Please, Mai? You don't have to do much just make sure she's safe..." Zuko told her. Mai stirred awake. She rolled over just to glare at him. "I love you, Mai. We're parents now. We have to do this _together_."

"I didn't want to be a parent, Zuko! I didn't want her. I just wanted you to be happy but now I'm not and you don't even care!" Mai shouted at him. Maybe she was right. Initially, she didn't want to be pregnant but Zuko had convinced her to have the baby.

"Please, just watch her for me? It's not that I don't love you, Mai. I do love you! But I can't just neglect Izumi. Neither can you. I'll be back in a few hours." Zuko leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving the room before Mai had a chance to yell at him anymore. Mai glanced at the red crib, she grimaced.

"You ruined my life." Mai growled lowly then she rolled onto her side and pulled the blankets over herself.

Half an hour later, she woke up in a daze. She sat upward and saw Azula standing over Izumi's crib. Mai didn't move.

"Azula?" Mai rubbed her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she saw her former best friend clearly. Azula looked up at Mai with a crooked smile, she bent down and picked up Izumi in her arms.

"Look at that, baby. Your mommy is awake. How is motherhood, Mai?" Azula cooed to her niece. Izumi just smiled up at her happily. Mai thought this was just a dream because she still felt foggy.

"I don't want to be a mother." Mai told her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Is that so? You know, Ursa wasn't that much of a good mother either. She always scolded me and told me I was a heartless monster. I have a feeling you'd be much worse. Why don't we just end this now, Mai?" Azula grinned at her while she started to rock Izumi in her arms.

"What about Zuko? He loves her." Mai didn't know what this dream meant. But she kind of liked it. As bad as it sounded.

"Oh, Zuzu? He'll get over it once he sees you happy again. well, not totally miserable in your case. Trust me, Mai! When have I ever failed you? Do we have a deal?" Azula asked as she showed Mai Izumi. Izumi looked at Mai and smiled instantly.

"Why do you want her? She's a baby. You hate babies." Mai held onto her head as she got a headache.

"That's for me to know. Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of everything. Go back to sleep, Mai. When you wake up everything will be back to normal." Azula's soft voice entered her thoughts as Mai closed her eyes. She shoved her face into the pillow and fell back asleep without a second thought. What a weird dream.

"MAI! MAI, WAKE UP!" Zuko's frantic voice woke her up. Mai sat up instantly and opened her eyes. Zuko was standing over Izumi's crib.

"What is it?" Mai yawned and stretched.

" _WHERE IS IZUMI?!_ " Zuko yelled anxiously. Mai frowned.

"In her crib? I didn't touch her." Mai answered in a dull, uninterested voice.

"She's not here! She's gone! What happened to her?" Zuko seemed very upset. Mai didn't quite grasp why. The way she saw it, she didn't do anything wrong.

"How should I know?" Mai rose an eyebrow.

"You were supposed to watch her, Mai!" Zuko yelled at her.

"I was sleeping the whole time. You know, what I've been doing since last week. You knew that would happen when you put me in charge. Don't pin this on me!" Mai responded in an angry hiss.

"I wanted you to spend time with her! I was hoping you'd actually bond with the child you gave birth to! Sorry if I wanted us to be an actual family!" Zuko shouted at her.

"You can't pretend changing how I feel about Izumi is going to fix how Ozai feels about you, Zuko." Mai told him harshly. Zuko always loved how honest Mai was. But now he realized she wasn't just honest, she was right.

"I know that! But that doesn't mean I don't want you to love Izumi... I want you to care for her. Because she's a part of you and me. She loves you, Mai. I love you." Zuko walked over and sat down beside her. Mai frowned suddenly remembering her dream of Azula. She remembered Izumi's smile when she saw Mai. It was so sweet and innocent. But it reminded her of Zuko.

"Azula has her." Mai informed in a low voice.

"What? How do you know that? She's been gone for months! She could be anywhere!" Zuko rose an eyebrow.

"She's in the Fire Nation. She was just here, actually... While I was asleep, she came into the room. I woke up and saw her standing over the crib..." Mai told Zuko everything. How she thought she was dreaming but she wasn't.

"I'm going to get her back, Mai. If it's the last thing I do. This isn't your fault. Okay? It isn't." Zuko gave her a small hug. After that he stood up and left the room. Mai felt guilty. How could she have let this happen? How could she just let Azula take her daughter? Even if it was just a dream that was horrible! What will she do with Izumi? Ransom? Worse? Mai had no idea but all she could think of was Izumi's smile.


End file.
